


If I Fell

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Partners, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Funny, Good Severus Snape, Love Confessions, References to the Beatles, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: Every spoken line is a Beatles song title. This was fun!





	If I Fell

-o0o-

"I've just seen a face," reported Hermione. 

"Tell me what you see," said Snape. Hermione peered around the doorway again, into the dark street.

"Mr. Moonlight," she replied. "Sexy Sadie. And some other guy."

"Mean Mr. Mustard." The notorious wizarding gang, the Nowhere Men, were wanted for robbing Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. "You know what to do," he said to Hermione.

She pulled her wand and Disillusioned herself. "Act naturally," she hissed. 

Snape stepped out and led an invisible Hermione to the gang's hiding place. "Ticket to ride?" he asked snidely. 

"Run for your life!" shouted Mustard. 

"Not a second time," sighed Snape. He was getting too old for this. Fortunately, Sadie ran right at Hermione, who Stunned the woman. Then she turned her wand on Mr. Mustard. Snape fired an Incarcerus spell at Mr. Moonlight, who went down in a heap. 

After the Auror's clean-up team hauled away the gang members, Snape and Hermione congratulated each other. "Do you want to know a secret? You've really got a hold on me," confessed Snape. To his surprise, she smiled and said she felt the same. 

"Don't ever change," she said before she kissed him for the first time.

-o0o-

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Beatles song" challenge on GS100. Comments welcome, because in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make.


End file.
